The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sanvitalia plant, botanically known as Sanvitalia speciosa and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Starbini’.
The new Sanvitalia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Deitingen, Switzerland. The objective of the program is to create and develop new compact Sanvitalia cultivars with numerous inflorescences and attractive ray floret coloration.
The new Sanvitalia originated from a cross-pollination by the Inventor of two unnamed Sanvitalia speciosa seedling selections, not patented. The new Sanvitalia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Deitingen, Switzerland in 2001. The selection of the new Sanvitalia was based on its compact and freely flowering habit.
Asexual reproduction of the new Sanvitalia by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Deitingen, Switzerland since 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Sanvitalia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.